


Expanding Horizons, Among Other Things

by SonnieMesa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieMesa/pseuds/SonnieMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A krogan female striking out with her fellow males, and her human male friend who doesn't hide his hots for her. Take the story of bad date, a proposal and you get a mesmerizing night of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding Horizons, Among Other Things

"Was he hot?” asked Gaspar, raising his voice to speak over the blaring music of Afterlife. His friend, a krogan female named Hatarak Morra shrugged in response.

“He was okay. Not sure why you’d want to know.” She puffed from her cheap cigar and peered up at the asari stripper, gyrating and posing on the table in front of them. Gaspar followed her gaze and smirked.

“We’ve been friends for four years and you don’t know my fetishes? Just get on with the story.”

“Okay. Anyway, this male gave me that whole ‘strong women are supreme’ spiel that I’ve gotten too many times from other krogan. I played along with it for a little bit and then he bought up the option of going to his place. Now, I could’ve just shut him down and went home to my sexbot, but he was there and offering himself, so I decided why the hell not.”

“Okay, then what happened?” Gaspar popped up his omnitool, forwarding a couple hundred credits to the asari dancer. She smiled and jumped down from the table, bowing before moving onto another table.

“We got to his place, which was what you expect from a krogan: dark, save for the lights from the signs and lights below, dingy, and musty. Like living in a locker room. Anyway, we got drunk first, then I went down on him for a half hour. Half an hour!”

Gaspar nearly choked on his drink. “Shit, that’s a lot of work. Did he at least finish during that all that time?”

“Nope.”

“Did he at least return the favor?”

“No, he went straight to the fucking. And dammit, was he awful at it? Not only was he coming up short… for a krogan, but he was overexerting himself. We went in every position. Missionary, varren, spooning, lotus, me on top, me doing a handstand, which I dissuade you from even thinking about, and he either came too early and burst my eardrums from all the damn yelling, or he winded himself out.” She sighed and put her cigar out on the table, tossing it on the floor. She faced down at the table, hand pressed on her carmine-colored crest. “It was the worst.” 

Gaspar was dumbstruck. It was always fun to hear Morra gab on about her sexcapades, but he noticed the recurring theme in her more recent ones. Neither of them had her come to a climax. It’s not fair, he thought. A damn shame to get such a run of bad luck and all befallen on a spicy kroganess like you, Morra. He knocked the thought away once she looked back at him, awaiting a reaction.

“So he was growling and grunting at the stars, had you upside down and everything, and you still couldn't get off?"

Morra sighed again and nodded. "That's the short and less-embarrassing version."

"Embarrassing for whom?"

"Both parties, but mostly him. Second-hand embarrassment is just more embarrassment for the first hand.” The two shared a laugh that lasted a good thirty seconds. A long enough time for them to forget the unpleasant recollection and decide to take a walk. 

After paying their tabs, Morra and Gaspar walked out of and away from Afterlife. They walked in silence until getting to a point where the club music was out of their earshots. They stopped at a skycar lot where they planned on parting ways for the time being, until Morra resumed the earlier conversation.

“You know, I don’t get it. I’m seen as irresistible, which isn’t a shock, but it’s always from those… unworthy, you know?” Gaspar hummed in agreement as Morra crossed her arms. “I can’t go celibate just yet though. I’m still young and…”

“Young?” Gaspar interrupted.

“In the eyes of my race,” Morra clarified with a snap, “I’m still young. I just… need a good fuck for at least a good hour or something. Where I’ll find one willing to put in that time and be good at it, I have no damn clue.”

Gaspar ran his hands through his black curls, pondering as he got an idea. This idea was more of a fantasy that he had had since he became acquainted with Morra. He never thought there would be any real chance of having a fling with Morra. From Morra’s personality alone, he could tell. There was also the barriers between species and just how unusual the idea was. No one writes many stories about a proud and brawny krogan size queen hooking up with a skinny xenophilic half-Belgian half-Arab guy from the colonies. On the other hand, worst case scenario would just be Morra turning him down, and he takes rejection well. It wouldn’t hurt to try. Gaspar stepped a bit closer to Morra and cleared his throat.

“Morra,” he started, “don’t laugh at what I’m about to say. You may find it disturbing, if not outright nuts, but you may also find it enticing.”

Morra uncrossed her arms and moved them to her hips. “What are you getting at?”

“Well, to put it bluntly, I was thinking that maybe… I could give you a good fuck.” There was another silence, neither comforting nor awkward, but one of contemplation. It broke with a loud cackle that came from Morra. She had hunkered over and laughing without any sign of stopping. After what felt like a solid minute, Morra put her laughter to a sighing stop and leaned against a railing.

“Gas, honey,” she said, “I like you and I appreciate the thought but… you?” She flung her arms at him. “You’re a human! No offense but your kind aren’t particularly known for your prowess or your length.”

“That may be true,” Gasper countered, “but have you ever wanted to try something different at least?”

Morra shook her head. “You know the only men I get involved with are krogan. Nothing can beat their endowment. Now if you were female, I might be all over your offer.”

“Hate to say this, Morra, but look how well that’s been going for you the past few months. You’ve been getting whelp after whelp every other night, or cycle rather.” Morra rose a finger to speak, but paused.

“Well, shit,” she said. “You just had to use krogan words against me. You’re kinda right.” She paced the ground, walking a long distance away from Gaspar on the platform and stepping back to face him.

“Okay,” she said. “Let’s do it.” 

Gaspar raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. I’ve never tried anyone different in the male department, so I guess this could be a welcome change. It’ll either surprise me or just be another disappointing session, after which we’ll pretend never happened.” Gaspar grinned as he walked to the terminal and called for an automated cab back to his place.

The ride to Gaspar’s apartment lasted a good fifteen minutes, most of that time being killed by Gaspar and Morra small-talking and, when the talking got boring, chuckling to themselves. They were both in a combined state of anxiety and anticipation, mixed with skepticism on Morra’s end. As she said before, nothing can beat the endowment of a male krogan, but if Gaspar was offering his own so willingly, why not? Anything is worth trying once.

The pair were undressed just moments after they entered Gaspar’s modest little apartment in the Koiso District. Morra’s traditional krogan robes and the spandex pants she wore underneath were tossed far away with Gaspar’s button-up green shirt and solid black slacks. Their work boots were the only article of clothing that were put away with care, next to his closet.

They stared at each other’s nude figures for a moment, Gaspar leaning over the bed to pull back the covers, not keeping his eye off of Morra’s red-plated, orange-scaled physique. Morra grinned and looked down at what he possessed.

“Like I said,” she remarked, “not known for length.” Gaspar ignored her quip and offered her a space on the bed, which she took falling back. Gaspar climbed on top of her in a clumsy fashion, his colder skin getting warm fast when it came in contact with her warm-blooded body.

“Wait, wait,” she said, holding him up with her hands. “I don’t just jump into it. Show me what the human mouth is good at.” Gaspar got the message easily and smiled as he lowered himself down so his face was between her thighs and his knees on the floor, facing forwards at her moistening snatch, made up of a prominent clit, folds that seemed to go deep and thick outer lips. He pushed his arms under her hard, thick thighs, wrapping around them as he leaned in and gave her a lick.

Morra pulled in a sharp breath and let it go once Gaspar’s single lick turned into full-fledged lapping within seconds. He used his tongue to work and push through the folds of her core, thicker than a human’s, but eliciting the same reaction from the bearer when he licked it. Morra put an arm behind her hump and another onto the back of Gaspar’s head, gripping his curls and pushing him forward to get him to reach deeper. He didn’t disappoint as his tongue wiggled as far as it can go in her depths.

Her moaning became more desperate, devolving into intelligible cries as Gaspar moved his hands from under her thighs and placed them at her dangling feet, rubbing the soles as he licked through her wetness. Morra threw her head back and with her eyes clamped shut, convulsed with a single loud whimper, bucking her hips upward as she orgasmed, juices flowing onto Gaspar’s tongue, which was still inside her. She loosened her grip on his hair while lost in the pleasure giving Gaspar the chance to slide down lower and give her right foot a treatment with his mouth as well. Morra was catching her breath as she looked down curiously at the human male sucking her sharp toes.

“No pleasure’s… gonna come from that,” she huffed. Gaspar kept licking at her feet and looked up with an eyeroll.

“To you, maybe not,” he replied, getting back up on his feet, Morra’s leg still in hand. “For me, I like feet. They have the most delicate qualities to them.”

“You humans have the oddest fascinations.” Morra giggled and Gaspar joined in as he went back to running his tongue along her hard soles. For a moment, Morra actually seemed to fall into a pleased feeling as he worked his tongue on her feet. Either he had the most expertly moving tongue or she was starting to lose her cool and become a frail wretch. She was just so glad to finally come after months of no results. She wiggled her toes and flexed her feet in front of him as he kept licking away, switching from one foot the next.

Morra got an idea and raised her foot out of his grip, rubbing the sole against his erect cock, the scaled skin brushing the cock against his body and her heel brushing his sack. Gaspar still had his hands on her ankle and guided her rubbing betwixt his quiet groaning. His cock twitched with every upwards rub. She smiled at the sight of his weakened face. She turned him into mere putty using only a foot. It was her first time showing dominance over another male, and she loved it. A subtle gesture maybe, but his stock-still stance and high gasping showed what real position she was in.

Gaspar’s leaking precum dripped down from between her toes to the curve in her ankle and foot. She pulled her foot from him to his harsh exhale, in what sounded like protest. She beckoned him towards her with a finger and a wink. He wastes little time getting back on the bed, and on top of the krogan.

“You enjoying yourself so far?” he asked. Morra replied with a quick laugh.

“Only one task left and I’ll decide,” she teased.

Gaspar separated his legs a bit more as Morra wrapped her own around his waist, pulling him into her and slowly guiding his cock to finally enter her. They both looked directly into each other’s eyes, not drawing their gazes away from each other, minus the occasional moment where they squinted in reaction to the sensation.

To say Morra was surprised at Gaspar’s skill was an understatement. More than anything she was surprised at herself for reacting to every touch and thrust with the lightest - and dare she think it, weakest - cries and coos, all sending vibrations down to her core, transferring to Gaspar, who moved in and out of her, removing his cock and then driving it back in, his ass and back flexing and seizing up with every thrust.

Morra locked her legs tighter on his back, pulling him in, not giving him room to squirm. She wanted him to come inside of her. She wanted to feel him let go. She looked up at him as Gaspar scrounged his face and pounded into her as hard as he could to finish her off. Morra’s fingers dug into his back and like a strike in the gut, she screeched the loudest she ever had, having her second orgasm of the night. Her toes curled, her eyes widened and her body quivered. All strong demeanors had sailed away. Gaspar managed the impossible and reduced Morra to a shivering nymph, lost in the most orgasmic bliss of her life. 

Gaspar followed up with a final strong thrust. An unannounced grunt came when he emptied himself into the krogan, shooting inside of her, coating her walls and some of his essence dripping out onto his balls and her thighs. He collapsed on top of her, hyperventilating with Morra. They laid in complete exhaustion, still intertwined with each other.

“Well, damn,” Morra broke the silence. “I’ll never judge a rifle by its muzzle ever again.” The two laughed out loud and Gaspar pushed himself off of her, rolling off the bed and onto his feet.

“Serves you right for lowering my oh so weak confidence,” Gaspar clutched his chest in mock theatrics. Morra laughed again and steadily got up, her legs still shaky, even getting a bit dizzy from standing up too soon.

“I think you’re the first in a long time to leave me wobbling like this. Good job you did.” Gaspar looked behind himself as he took two robes from his closet, tossing the largest one - double-extra large - to Morra and putting on the other, tying it closed.

“You’re too kind. I always put in the best work.” Gaspar combed his hair back with his hand and sighed. “So what now?”

Morra shrugged and walked to the living room. “Not so sure about you, but I’m just gonna lie down on your couch and see what’s on the vid screen.”

“I’ll join you.” Gaspar followed her to the couch where they spent the rest of that night, watching vids and discussing the next time they’ll get to have sex.

All that was guaranteed was that Morra will be the one in charge.


End file.
